Lily Luna Potter: Year 1
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Lily Luna Potter eagerly dives into her first year into Hogwarts. A eager Ravenclaw with a few great friends, she is sure to have a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Age changes: Rose and Hugo are twins. Scorpius is the same age as Lily, Lysander, Lorcan and Amy Longbottom.

Lily Luna Potter raced down the stairs, squealing. She was so excited. After years of staying at home while her brothers learned new and exciting things at Hogwarts.  
Her mum would cry though, she knew it. She was the youngest and only girl. She had cried when they had gone though; James, because she was very close to him, and Albus, because she would be all alone at home.  
But here she was, finally going to school, with Amy, Lorcan, and Lysander.

"LiLu!" shouted her crazy friend, Amy Longbottom, who always called her that, because of LI-ly LU-na. "Good summer?"  
"Great, I-" Lily started, but she was unable to finish as Amy had shouted, when she saw the Scamander twins, "Lorc! Ly! We haven't seen you all summer!"  
Luna Scamander was hugging the twins and saying goodbye calmly, but Ginny looked like she was going to cry.  
"Mum-m," she sighed. "Don't cry, I'll be fine. And I'll see you at Christmas."  
"Ok, ok. Ohhh, just one last hug."  
Ginny squeezed her daughter tightly and said goodbye.

"Where's Ly?" asked Lorcan as he, Lily and Amy scoured the train for a free compartment.  
"Oy! Guys! Come in here!" Lysander yelled suddenly. He was sitting in a compartment with a quiet platinum-blond boy. "I got us a compartment! Who loves me now?"  
They piled into the compartment. "This is Scorpius Malfoy." said Lysander.  
Lily flinched at the name. Then she realised he must get that all the time. He probably hated it; she hated being known as "mini Ginny" herself.  
"Hi. I'm Lily and these are my crazy friends, Amy and Lorcan."  
"Call me Lorc." said Lorcan, extending his hand  
As the train journey continued, it became clear that Scorpius was kinder, more polite and generally nicer than his father or grandfather.  
Lorcan and Lysander got out a copy of the Quibbler, and Scorpius started reading over Lysander's shoulder.  
"This is really interesting. My dad never lets me read 'that rag'."  
"Ow!" Lysander had hit him with the magazine and Lorcan was now staring out of the window.  
"What was that for?"  
"Calling my mother's magazine a rag."  
"I said that my dad calls it that, personally I think it's really interesting. Finger quotation marks exist for a reason."  
"They don't make sense."  
"You don't make sense." put in Lorcan randomly, and the whole compartment burst into laughter.

Lily stood in a queue of first years. The Sorting was about to begin. She was sure it would be Gryffindor for her. The Scamanders were bound to be Ravenclaw. That made her a bit sad.  
"Longbottom, Amy!" called Professor Yang, the school's Charms teacher and deputy head.  
The sorting hat called out, after a long time, "RAVENCLAW!"  
That made her even sadder, especially after Scorpius got sorted into Ravenclaw as well. She wanted to be with her family and her friends, but she couldn't be with both.  
"Potter, Lily!"  
"Now," said the sorting hat. "You are very easy. You are not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You want to learn. You have spent years being jealous of your brothers, away learning new things, while you were stuck at home. You are most definitely RAVENCLAW!"  
The hall was full of whispers. "Ravenclaw?". "Is it a mistake?"  
Like she expected, the Scamanders were at once sorted into Ravenclaw. They slipped in next to Scorpius, attracting angry glares from the people on his side of the bench as they were forced to shuffle over.  
The Ravenclaw fifth year prefects, a black haired boy with a kind face named Thomas Chang and a tawny haired girl with a pretty smile named Tessa Perkins, made all the first years feel at ease.  
"Wisdom!" said Tessa. The door swung open.  
The common room was large and filled with books. There was blue furniture surrounding dark wood tables, and over the large fireplace was a large mural of a bronze eagle flying on a blue background.  
"All right." began the girl. Lily suspected she was the stronger of the pair. "Girls on the left, boys on the right. Off to bed!"  
Amy and Lily went up the spiral staircase into a dorm with 4 simple dark wood beds with blue bedclothes, much unlike the huge majestic four posters that James and Albus had told her about.  
She liked hers better though, and for the first time she felt like she truly belonged in Ravenclaw.

The others in Lily's small dorm of four were Amy, a Muggleborn named Linda Woodham and Thomas Chang's little sister Hana.  
In the Great Hall, the five friends were discussing their roomates.  
"Yeah, Linda's really nice, but Hana's a little shy. Also really nice though." Amy finished.  
"There are six in our dorm. Morgan Paisley's a Muggleborn. Seemed pretty shy. Mo Patil and Daniel Prewett are the others. Nice guys, yeah, but I think Patil and Prewett know each other and they made friends with Morgan pretty sat with him on the train." said Lorcan  
"See, that proves my theory, Lorc. Once you sit with someone on the train, you will be friends for life." Lysander proclaimed.  
Lily grinned to herself. P, P and P all in Ravenclaw and all friends.  
"We have potions first. With..." Lily squinted at her schedule. "Professor Deyton and the Hufflepuffs. Think Deyton's the head of Hufflepuff.*"  
Amy groaned. "I'll SUCK! I can't pour pumpkin juice without making a mess. And Molly Weasley has forbidden me to use her kitchen EVER AGAIN! "

"Well that went well." said Scorpius jauntily after the potions class.  
"Speak for yourself." groaned Amy. She had been just as bad at potions as she had predicted. The normally bouncy waves of her blonde hair...well they were just a frizz.  
Lily and the Scamanders had goop of various colours on their hands and faces.  
They arrived in Charms on time, but Professor Yang was not pleased with Lily, Amy, or the Scamanders.  
"Go wash yourselves right now. I would prefer you late if you looked presentable."  
After much scrubbing of hands and brushing of hair, the four wandered back to Charms. Luckily they did not get lost as they had on the way to Charms (it was really lucky that they had ten minute changeovers between lessons) as there was a bathroom right on that corridor.  
"There, much better." said Professor Yang. "I suggest you copy the notes and then start on the Charm."  
Despite her terrible aptitude at Potions, (she had driven good tempered Professor Deyton to his wit's end) Amy was the first to master the charm. She even managed to do it on a larger scale. Professor Yang seemed to forget her annoyance with Amy at the beginning of the lesson and awarded her twenty house-points.  
"That was fun." said Amy and the Scamanders after the lesson.  
"Not fun!" Lily and Scorpius followed behind, glowering, with big hair and sweaty palms.

* I'm sick of the 'Potions masters are evil Slytherin heads' cliche so Professor Deyton was Hufflepuff and is now head of Hufflepuff.  
A/N: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? OMGcan'twaitforanupdate?Sorry about the age difference but I really wanted to do it that way.  
Btw might not update until I get 3 reviews. Depends how creative I'm feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one last chapter. Welll, I am not worth £1billion and have not published a hit series of books.**

That evening James and Albus sought her out.

"What's the flipping password?" James' loud obnoxious voice penetrated the door.

Some 4th years reading covered their ears and yelled at James to shut up and go away.

Lily let them in. When the same 4th years complained again, Lily and her brothers stepped outside.

"Lily." said Albus. "Are you OK with Ravenclaw? We can help get you a re-Sort."

Lily snapped inside. Stupid expectations of Potters in stupid Gryffindor. She forced herself to remain calm. After all, her brothers were trying to help.

"I'm fine." she said. "Lorc, Ly and Amy are in my house and so is Scorp."

"Scorp? You mean Scorpius _Malfoy_! Have you no sense? The guy is evil's spawn! Also Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw is the first match of the season. Who are you supporting? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Oh wait! It must be Gryffindor. Family loyalty much?" said James.

Lily was mad. The Quidditch comment seemed to have been invented purely to annoy her. "First of all James, Scorpius is a lot nicer than you are sometimes. Second of all, it is stupid to judge people on their family. I hate it, you don't, because you are an arrogant IDIOT. And of course I'm supporting Ravenclaw. Stop with the Gryffindor stuff. Ravenclaw is my house now and YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE CHANGED SO GO AWAY AND DON'T BOTHER ME!"

A hurt expression flashed across James' face for a second, than he shouted back, "Fine, be that way, Your Cleverness." The same hurt expression flashed across Lily's face and she yelled back, "Fine, see ya, Your_ Cockiness_."

Albus tried to smooth things over, but James pulled him away and Lily stormed back into the common room. She pondered about it for a couple of hours, then thought to herself, "Who needs stupid brothers when you've got amazing friends?"

After a few days, Lily had not found a subject that she really liked or excelled in.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," she thought. "I'm supposed to be smart and like school." She wasn't bad at anything, not like poor Amy with potions.

Thursday was transfiguration with Professor Gatland. He was sharp and stern, and always spotted anything at once. The class made notes and started trying to turn pencils into wooden twigs.

Lily flicked her wand, "Oooh," she said. The twig was perfect, it could have come off a real tree. Lorcan flicked his wand. His twig was almost as perfect but had a pencil lead sticking out of it. Amy flicked her wand. Her twig looked like a tiny wand, it was so artificially smooth. Scorpius flicked his wand. His twig was perfect too, but did not look quite as natural. Lysander flicked his wand; the pencil snapped in half.

"Oh dear." said Professor Gatland. "Start with a new one. 10 points to you, Miss Potter, and Mr Malfoy. Very well done. You obviously have a natural gift."

Lily glowed with pride.

Lysander was frustratedly practising on Amy's pencil in the common room that evening. Lorcan and Amy were doing homework at one table, while Lysander practised the transfiguration spell on the same table that Scorpius and Lily were writing a letter and doing homework respectively.

CCCCK-CRASH! The table exploded.

"My homework!" whined Lily.

"My letter!" Scorpius groaned.

Amy looked over. "My pencil!"

Lily and Scorpius glared at her in annoyance.

The term continued. Lily enjoyed transfiguration, herbology and astronomy while she despaired over charms and history. However by mid-October, she and her brothers had not made up.

The Saturday before the match, the five friends were gathered around a table drawing eagles. A couple of older students were passing around charmed blue hats with eagles that flew up a few inches every so often.

Lily, in subconscious defiance, had made a lot of Ravenclaw things for herself. Almost everyone had taken a hat. She was ready. However, she had decided she would NOT cheer her brothers at all. She did not want Al to catch the Snitch. She prefered Beater.

She remembered once, when she asked Uncle George, to be Beater with her in a family tournament, he said no, and the family decided to play without Beaters. That annoyed her because she had to play chaser with His Cockiness James.

After the family match, she remembered Uncle Fred and shut up about beater.

The stadium was full of cheering people. Slytherins had chosen to sit with Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuffs were mixed.

The Hufflepuff commentator Lilia Mason was introducing the Gryffindor players.

"Weasley!", "Potter!", "Drysdale!", "Potter!", "Weasley!", "McLaggen!", "And Seeker Weasley and Captain!"

The captain was Ravenclaw players were being called.

"Moon!", "Chang!", " Chaser Brocklehurst and captain!", "Laneton!", "Weber!", "Weber!", "Krist!"

Lilia called, as the players zoomed onto the pitch. Someone had said the only new player was Janet Moon, the second year keeper.

The Gryffindor players were passing to each other, "Potter! Weasley! Drysdale! Weasley! Potter! Potter tries…he might get it, but keeper Janet Moon blocks it. With the front of her BROOM! Here's something we haven't seen!"

An hour later the score was 100-10 Ravenclaw. No-one could believe how many goals Moon had saved. She had only let in one of about 15 tries. The Weber twins were doing well trying to keep the ball on their side.

A while later it was 140-10. Moon had not let in any more goals. She used her feet, broom and hands and at one point had thrown herself forward and easily blocked the Quaffle with her body.

"And there is a SNITCH RACE! Who will get it, Albus Potter or Malcolm Krist? Potter is getting closer….he's overtaken Krist….OH! and he's got it. Win to Gryffindor, 160-140! Close, very close!"

Lily raced up to the castle. The Ravenclaws did not seem too disappointed and there was going to be a bit of fun in the common room later.

Lily found her brothers waiting for her in the Entrance Hall

"Lily?" said James tentatively. "I'm sorry about what I said about this match. Ravenclaw played very well. Especially your keeper. She's amazing!"

"Yeah." said Lily. "I'm sorry I overreacted. Would you have a problem with me, Lorc and Ly playing for Ravenclaw. The Weber twins will be leaving at the end of the year. And Brocklehurst is sixth year. Ditto Krist. They all play positions we like. I'm trying out next year**. **If you are OK…." Lily smiled.

" 'Course we're OK." Albus grinned. "You were right. Ravenclaw is your house now.

You are happy and that's it. I'm sure you will be a great beater. What about Ames?"

Lily smirked. "Neville had forbidden her to use her sibling's brooms. She crashed into the broom shed." she said. She knew Frank and Alice, Quidditch-crazy fifth and fourth year (respectively) Hufflepuffs who played Keeper and Chaser respectively. Quite unlike their crazy, clumsy uncoordinated little sister.

"I forgive you guys."

"Awwww! We forgive you too, little sis."

Lily smacked James' arm, and walked back to the common room, smiling.

A/N: Awww! Couldn't wait for the cheesy reunion. Obviously they will have arguments soon but they sorted it out. The next chapter will be Halloween and the run-up to Christmas. Then we'll have Weasley family Christmas!


End file.
